


Shovel Talk

by Falcner95



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Pidge gives Keith the shovel talk since Shiro's family isn't here to do it. And she's basically his little sister so it counts...right?





	Shovel Talk

Pidge knew she would have to have the shovel talk with Keith soon. He and Shiro had been spending an inordinate amount of time together since they had rescued him nearly three years ago now. And she WAS the closest thing to family he had.

Slipping from her perch on the green lion the young genius went to find the red paladin and, for lack of better phrasing, threaten him. She didn't think it needed to be done but better safe than sorry.

Finding the two was easy these days as well. They were either training together or cuddling on the couch in what they dubbed the living room.

She found them curled around each other and Shiro was carding his normal hand through Keith's hair.

Clearing her throat to not startle the two, she knew how dangerous they were if startled. 

Purple ears popped over the top of the couch and yellow eyes found her honey brown ones. "What?"

"Be nice. Is everything ok Pidge?"

"Yeah, just wanted to talk to Keith about something." Pidge sat on the edge of the couch and laid back, falling onto the red paladin in question. "Got a minute for a private chat?"

The boy blinked his yellow eyes and nodded. After helping her off of his lap he followed her on silent feet to the hall and tried to get Shiro's grinning face out of his head.  
"What's up? I didn't mess up any of your things did I?"

Pidge shook her head. "No, just wanted to have a chat. How long have you and Shiro been dating now?"

"Uh, a couple months or so. Why?"

"Then I firmly believe that it is time for, what I would like to call, the Shovel Talk."

The title alone had Keith backing up a bit. "The, uh, what?"

Pidge's eyes gleamed from under her glasses and she smirked. "The Shovel Talk is aptly named that for one reason alone. It is a talk that most parents or older/younger siblings have with their child's significant other. Since Shiro has neither his parents here and seems to be an only child I have taken it upon myself to deliver this talk myself. So here goes."  
Pidge took a deep breath, "Keith Kogane, it is with great pleasure that I, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, give you the Shovel Talk. And coming from a self decreed little sister this will get serious. Now, if you hurt Shiro, by being stupid and any other means necessary I will come after you to the fullest extent I can and coming from a girl that can hack just about anything that's saying something, understand?"

Keith nodded, flabbergasted that this was actually a thing to do to one's significant other. Though he hadn't dated a lot since before the Garrison or after so what did he have to go by. His ears flattened to his head as Pidge got into his face.

"I also hope you understand that it will not be just me coming after you either. I'll get the others to help as well. So, don't be stupid and hurt Shiro ok?"

Keith nodded.

Pidge nodded. 

Keith went back to Shiro and the comfortable couch. Snuggling up to his boyfriend Keith looked up and smiled. 

"What?"

"Pidge just gave me a shovel talk."


End file.
